


The Vampire Next Door

by Natasha_Salvato



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasha_Salvato/pseuds/Natasha_Salvato
Summary: Since it's Halloween, I decided to write something to celebrate it. Let's pretend everything is fine and  Mike, Lucas, Will and Dustin are just normal kids who have fun together making up stories about monsters and playing Dungeons and Dragons. But one night while they spend a time at Mike's house under Nancy's watch, they get curious over Mike's new neighbor's daughter, Eleonor. Who they are sure is a vampire.





	

Mike, Lucas, Will and Dustin are playing in the attic this old game that belonged to Mike's father called Dungeons and Dragons. It was friday and they always had a sleep over at Mike's house, this day Mike's parents were out and Nancy was responsable for them.  
  
_ Use the spell! - Dustin shouts.  
  
_ No. - Will insists.  
  
_ You are going down! - Lucas smirks.  
  
Nancy is in the living room watching Twilight with her friend Barb, they swoon over Jacob whatever he on the screen. Nancy gets annoyed with noises downstairs.  
  
_ Hey, boys, can you keep it quiet? - She asks.  
  
_ You are killing me here, Will! - Mike complains.  
  
The boys don't seem to have heard Nancy's request. She roll her eyes.  
  
_ Let them be. - Barb says.  
  
_ No, they play this stupid board game for hours, why they can't be like normal kids and just watch Youtube videos in their bedroom. - Nancy stands up.  
  
She turn's the attic light off.  
  
_ Hey! - The boys are surprised by the darkness.  
  
_ It's bed time, time to the kids go to sleep.  
  
_ It's not even 8 pm. - Mike says.  
  
_ Who's mom left in charger? - She cross her arms.  
  
_ You. - He says under his breath.  
  
_ And I'm saying that it's bed time. Let's go!  
  
The boys stand up and go to Mike's bedroom.

* * *

  
  
Lucas is holding a flashlight turning it on and off. The three boys were laying on a maitress on the floor, while Mike was on his bed. Mike can see the neighbor's house through his window and he sees when a light is turned on.  
  
_ Guys! - He sits straight.  
  
_ What? - Lucas asks.  
  
_ It's them. - Mike says.  
  
_ The vampire family? - Dustin remembers.  
  
_ Yeah.  
  
_ We don't actually know if they are actual vampires, besides, vampires are not real, so they are probably not. - Will says.  
  
_ Shut up! - Dustin says.  
  
_ I swear there is something strange about that family.  
  
_ Like what? - Lucas asks.  
  
_ The girl, she never smiles and she is home-schooled.  
  
_ That's strange. - Dustin says.  
  
_ You have a crush on her. - Lucas jokes.  
  
_ No, I don't. I mean, she is cute, but also very weird.  
  
_ Because she doesn't smile? My mom says a woman doesn't have to smile to please a man, she can smile whenever she wants to. - Will says.  
  
_ It's not that, look, she keeps her bedroom's light on all night. I don't think she sleeps. - Mike questions.  
  
_ Maybe she is afraid of the dark. - Dustin sugests.  
  
_ I used to be afraid of the dark, but I'm not anymore. - Lucas says.  
  
They see a shadow passing by the window and hide.  
  
_ That was creep! - Dustin admits.  
  
_ What is creep is us spying Mike's neighbors. - Will says.  
  
_ Okay, but what if I'm right? What if they are actual vampires? Wouldn't you like to know? - Mikes asks Will.  
  
_ But if they are, what can we do about that?  
  
_ Stake at the heart. - Lucas says.  
  
_ Where will we find a stake? - Mike asks.  
  
_ And who would get close enough reach them? - Dustin questions.  
  
_ Not me. - Lucas says.  
  
Will thinks for a while.  
  
_ Garlic!  
  
_ Yeah, vampires hate it. - Lucas agree.  
  
_ So, what? We wear it around our necks? - Mike wonders.  
  
_ No, we give it to them to drink, if they are vampires, it'll probably kill them. - Will says.  
  
_ Are you sure? - Mike asks.  
  
_ Yes, I'm. - Will aswers.  
  
**The Next Day  
  
** Early that day the boys go out to spy on the house next door, Nancy is still sleeps and Mike's parents are still out. They see the girl playing with a black cat, she caress his furr oblivios to the four boys behind the fence.  
  
_ She is pretty. - Lucas says.  
  
Mike stares him down.  
  
_ She is so white, that in itself is a prove she is a vampire. - Dustin says.  
  
_ No, it's not. Just means she needs more sunlight. - Will says.  
  
_ Maybe she is European? - Lucas sugests.  
  
_ They do have a accent. - Mike says.  
  
They got distracted in their conversation and didn't noticed when she moves.  
  
_ What are you doing in there? - She asks over the fence.  
  
They gasp from shock.  
  
_ Nothing. - Mike says nervous.  
  
_ Just looking at this pretty plants, look how pretty they are. - Lucas plays with some yellow flowers in the ground.  
  
_ Were you spying on me? - She insists.  
  
_ What? - Mike scoffs. - Why would we...? That's absurd... We... We are just... We were...  
  
_ We were spying on you. - Dustin says with widen eyes.  
  
_ Dustin! - Mike shouts.  
  
_ If she is a vampire she probably already read our minds, what's worth to lie?  
  
_ A vampire? You think I'm a vampire? - She chuckles.  
  
They stay in silence looking at each other.  
  
_ Are you? - Mike asks.  
  
She pucker up her lips and looks around.  
  
_ What if I was?  
  
_ So... We would have to kill you. - Will says standing up.  
  
_ Kill me?  
  
_ So you don't kill us and our family. - Mike says also standing up.  
  
_ But why would I kill you or your family?  
  
_ For our blood? - Mike says.  
  
She pulls a face.  
  
_ You have read way too many books. We don't suck blood like that anymore. - She says.  
  
_ You don't? - Mike asks.  
  
_ Wait, are you confirming you are a vampire? - Dustin stands up, Lucas is the last one to raise up.  
  
_ Yes, you caught me, I'm a vampire, so are my father and my mother.  
  
_ I told you! - Mike says.  
  
_ But you don't suck blood? - Dustin question.  
  
_ Nope, we do something better than that.  
  
_ What? - Lucas asks.  
  
_ We eat bugs.  
  
_ Bugs? - Mike looks disgusted.  
  
_ Yeah, they are delicious, you should try.  
  
_ And does that make you like that? - Will asks.  
  
_ No, to be a vampire like me, there's something you have to do.  
  
_ What? - Mikes asks.  
  
_ Find a purple butterfly and catch it before midnight.  
  
_ And that can turn us into vampires? - Mike wonders.  
  
_ Only if you eat it. - She says.  
  
_ I'm not gonna eat a butterfly. - Will says.  
  
_ So you'll never know how it's like to be immortal, and all the power that I have? I could crush you with just a snap.  
  
The boys take a step back.  
  
_ What if we don't want be vampires? - Mike says.  
  
_ Even if you don't want be vampires, you must bring the butterfly to me or else I'll fill your house with insects. - She threat them.  
  
_ Don't do that, please! - Mike begs.  
  
_ That's the deal, you upseted me and by outing my true nature I'll have to make you pay for your invasion.  
  
_ We'll get you the butterfly, just, please don't feel our houses with insects. - Will asks.

* * *

The boys are in the wood where they have their fort built by Will.  
  
_ And now we have to find a purple butterfly for the vampire girl. - Mike says.  
  
_ And it's all your fault, I didn't even care if she was a vampire or not. - Dustin says angry.  
  
_ Yes, you did, you were the one most curious about it. - Mike calls him out.  
  
_ No, I wasn't!  
  
_ Yes, you were and so were you. - Will points to Lucas. - I was the one trying to be rational.  
  
_ You were afraid! - Lucas says.  
  
_ And now we are all afraid, right? - Will says.  
  
_ How hard can it be to find a butterfly? - Mike question.  
  
_ In the winter? Pretty hard. - Dustin says.  
  
_ Hey, maybe my brother can help, he has a butterfly collection. - Will says.  
  
_ Why didn't you say so? - Dustin question.  
  
_ She didn't say the butterfly has to be alive. - Lucas says.  
  
They go talk with Jonathan, he is outside the house fixing his camera.  
  
_ Hey, can I see your butterfly collection? - Will asks.  
  
_ Sure, why? - Jonathan asks.  
  
_ Because... They are nice to look at?  
  
Jonathan chuckles.  
  
_ Alright, young man. It's by my bed stand, don't do any mess in my room! - Jonathan says.  
  
Will celebrates and take the boys to Jonathan's bedroom.  
  
_ There's so many of them. - Lucas says surprised.  
  
_ He has been collecting it for over four years. - Will tells them.  
  
_ I see all colors, but purple. - Mike says frustrated.  
  
_ What if we paint one, would she know? - Will sugests.  
  
_ And if she does find out, what will she do with us? - Dustin wonders.  
  
The boys take a white butterfly and paint it carefully with a pencil.  
  
_ You barely can notice it. - Dustin says.  
  
_ Only if you are color blind. Forget it, you would have to be fully blind not to notice it. - Lucas says.  
  
_ Doesn't matter, it's already afternoon and my parents will be arriving at any minute, no way they will let me out in the night, we don't have time. - Mike says.  
  
_ So, who will give it to her? - Dustin says.  
  
_ It was your idea to paint the butterfly. - Lucas says.  
  
_ Yeah, but it was Will's idea to take it from his brother's collection. - Dustin contests.  
  
_ We wouldn't be in the middle of it if it wasn't for Mike's obssession with the neighbors daughter. - Will says.  
  
The three look at Mike that shrugs.  
  
_ Okay, I'll do it.  
  
They arrive at the front of Mike's neighbor's door and see a garlic necklace at the door.  
  
_ There goes our plan. - Dustin says looking at Will.

_ Dammit! - Will whispers.

Mike inhales.

_ Why don't you guys go with me?

_ No way, Jose. We will be waiting at your front door. - Lucas says.

Mike knocks on the door and a very beautiful lady wearing a black dress aswer it.  
  
_ Hello, can I help you?  
  
_ I want talk with the vam... Your daughter?  
  
_ Oh, sure. El? You have a visitor. - The mother leaves.  
  
_ I'm coming. - Eleonor arrives, she is wearing a purple dress, she looks sweeter than before. - What do you want? - She asks Mike.  
  
_ We got it for you, are we even now? - Mike handles her the butterfly.  
  
She takes the small box and looks stunned by it.  
  
_ I can't believe it, you actually gotta one for me.  
  
_ Well, you didn't give us much choice. It's dead, tho. Is that a problem?  
  
_ No, it's beautiful. Thanks! - She smiles.  
  
Her smile is sweet.  
  
_ So, you are not angry with us anymore?  
  
She snorts.  
  
_ I can't believe you really fell for that. I'm not a vampire, I don't even know why you thought that.  
  
_ Because you never sleep and you don't go out?  
  
_ How do you know I never sleep?  
  
Mike eyes widen.  
  
_ I can see your the lights on from my bedroom.  
  
_ I'm having trouble to sleep, because it's a new house and I don't go out, because I don't know anyone in here.  
  
_ Maybe you would know more people if you studied in the school instead of in your house.  
  
_ I can't.  
  
_ Why not?  
  
_ Because my dad is a teacher and he prefers to teach me himself.  
  
_ So, it was all a hoax?  
  
_ You started it!  
  
_ You could have told the truth.  
  
_ But it wouldn't be that fun.  
  
He looks down.  
  
_ That was mean.  
  
_ I'm sorry. - She says.  
  
He looks back up.  
  
_ It's okay, I guess I deserved it for my wild imagination.  
  
_ Maybe we could play together now that you know I'm not a vampire and actually can go out?  
  
_ Oh, yeah! That would be cool. - He smiles. - I'm Mike, by the way.  
  
_ I'm Eleonor, but eveyrone calls me El.  
  
They shake hands.  
  
_ I have a confession to make. - He says.  
  
_ What?  
  
_ It's not a actual purple butterfly, we painted over it.  
  
She laughs.  
  
_ I realized that. Can I keep it?  
  
_ Sure, it's yours.  
  
_ Thanks. - She kiss his cheek and his face turn red.  
  
Dustin, Lucas and Will see it all from afar.  
  
_ I have to go now. Bye, Mike!  
  
_ Bye, El. - She closes the door.  
  
He goes back to his house.  
  
_ What was that? - Lucas question.  
  
_ Are you dating now? - Dustin question.  
  
_ You two would make a nice couple - Will says.  
  
_ Shut up. - Mike tries to hide a smile.  
  
_ So, what happened? Did she forgive us or will our houses still be filled with insects? - Lucas asks.  
  
_ About that, there's something I need to tell you. - Mike says.  
  
They walk back inside the house. 

* * *

El observes them from her living room window playing with the small box with the dead butterfly inside, her father is sitting on the sofa reading a newspaper, her mother appears from behind her.

_ Did he buy it? - Her mother asks.  
  
_ Yes, he did. - El says.  
  
She exhales in relief.  
  
_ That was a close call!

_ You remember what happened the last time someone found out about us? - The father says.  
  
_ I do, but I won't let that happen again.  
  
_ My dear daughter, you are always looking out for us. - Her mother kisses her head.  
  
_ I have to, forever. - El says.  
  
There's a painting in the living room that looks very old, in that Eleonor and her parents are posing with the black cat by their side. In the corner it dates "1829".  
  
_ Forever. - The mother says looking at the painting.

 

 

 


End file.
